Bound And Gagged
by cookiesandcupcakes
Summary: The whole gang is held captive by Somalie pirates, and they all fall in love. Cannon couples.


"Bella! Bella, wake up! Bella! Wake up now!" _Alice._ I groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes!" I begged. What was she doing here?

I streched, yawning, trying to wake up. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I got out in my towel and found an outfit (shorts and tank top) on my bed. Alice. Chuckling to myself, I put on the outfit and ran downstairs. Ali was pouring cereal in a bowl.

"Come on Bells, we're late" said Alice, pushing a bowl of cereal to me.

I picked up the spoon and started eating.

"So, were are we going?" I asked through a mouthful of cheerios.

" Daddy just got a new yacht and he agreed to let use it for the day!" Alice was just about jumping for joy, she was that excited!

"Is it just going to be us?" I asked.

" No, Rose, Jazz, and Em are coming. Edward too."

Edward was Alice's older brother. I've never met him.

" I have to go now, Bella, I didn't pack food for our trip yet. Meet us at the marina when you're done."

With that she left.

I finished up my cereal, grabbed my key and got in my truck. Charlie gave me this truck for my high school graduation present. I started the truck and drove off. In my haste to get to the marina, I almost ran over a bronze-haired guy. I didn't have time to get out of my truck so I just mouthed sorry and drove off.

At the marina, the gang were waiting at the gate. I 'made my way over to them. Emmet immediately pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Emmet-can't-breath" I gasped, red in the face.

"Sorry bells" Emmet muttered sheepishly. He put me down gently.

"Am I late?" I asked

"Nah, you're fine, we just got here." said Alice

"Okay, lets go guys" said Rose and Jasper at the same time, their twin-ness making one of their rare appearances.

"Oh wait!" cried Alice, bouncing slightly," Bells, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is my best friend, Bella". I looked up to see the same unmistakable bronze haired guy I almost ran over this morning. I was to absorbed in getting to the marina on time that I hadn't paid attention to how good he looked. He was absolutely stunning! He had hair that was like the color of a nickel, straight features, and smoldering emerald eyes. No one had the right to look so much like a Greek god.

" Oh, you're the girl that almost ran me over. Huh, why didn't you stop and apologize? " said Edward, with a scowl marring his face. How can someone that looked so good be so ugly at the same time. Something inside me just snapped, and I felt really angry.

" Well EXCUSE ME if I wanted to get to you guys on time!" I shouted.

" Hey, hey, don't fight" said Jasper, being his peaceful self.

With a huff I turned and ran to the boat. I've been there once before, so I knew which one it was.

I jumped in and went to the bedroom I used the last time.

"Hey, you" said a voice behind me, " tell me where the bathroom is." It was Edward, no-one else would've spoken to me like that.

"Talk nicely to me, and then I'll answer." I said, not turning around.

" Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" said Edward in a fake polite tone.

" Certainly," I said, mirroring his tone," It's the second door to the left."

".. Thank you"

That night I didn't sleep very well, I had this feeling that something was going to happen, that we were going to be in danger.

_Bella, __nothing __is going to happen, you're just being silly._ Re-assured, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got up, changed, then went to the tiny kitchen. To my surprise, we all met at the same time for breakfast.

"Okay, girls are making breakfast, and boys are setting the table" Commanded Alice in her I-mean-business voice. Emmet, being his clueless self said, "What? No hello, or good morning?"

"NOW" said Alice, in her scary, low voice that always seemed weird coming from her pixie-like frame.

Emmet gulped and ran to the dining room, Edward and Jasper right behind him.

While we were making breakfast, we talked about the guys.

"Emmet's such a sweet guy, I don't know why I haven't noticed that before, and he's SO hot!" gushed Rosalie

" I just know that I am going to marry Jasper one day." said Alice

Normally, people would be surprised to hear someone say something like that, but not us. We were used to Alice saying stuff like this. The scary part was they always came true.

Rose and Alice looked at me expectantly.

" What do you expect me to say? That I love Edward? He's so rude and arrogant!"

" I know Bella, I know" said Rose sympathetically.

We finished and we all sat down to eat food. I usually watched the news with breakfast, and this was no exception. I got up, opened the mini T.V., and put it on my favorite channel. The news was on.

" In other news, a group of Somalian pirates were sighted in the area so, boat owners, take caution."

" Hey," said Emmet," They could come here!"

" That will never happen," scoffed Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

Just then, seven gunshots fired.


End file.
